Blossom (1998 TV series)
Blossom '(voiced by Cathy Cavadini) is one of the three main heroines in in the animated TV series ''The Powerpuff Girls. Description Appearance Blossom has red hair, pink eyes, a giant red bow, and is almost always seen wearing her iconic pink dress with the black stripe in the middle. To hold in her long hairpiece, she wears a pink barette with a red heart plastered in the middle. Personality Blossom (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) is a character in animated television series The Powerpuff Girls. She has long red hair, pink eyes, and many pink dresses with a red bow on the top of her head and a heart-shaped hairclip when seen from behind. She is the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom tends to be close to Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if they fight (ironically, she is very quick to argue with Buttercup). One episode, "A Very Special Blossom ", also showed a darker side to Blossom, when she resorted to looting. Her special superpower is "Ice Breath" as revealed in the episode "Ice Sore", though in the same episode she has been shown to breathe fire. In "Ice Sore ", surprised by her new power, Bubbles and Buttercup become very jealous of their sister. Blossom has the unique ability among the Powerpuff Girls to speak Chinese (contrary to Bubbles' knowledge of many foreign languages). She is usually seen studying Chinese in a few episodes. Powers '''Ice Breath- Blossom's ice breath can freeze a meteor that's covered with fire and freeze and freezing an entire street. Superhuman Strength - Blossom can lift at least 100 tons Superhuman Speed - She is extremely fast and was seen in the movie running to the point where fire came from behind her feet And again where she vibrated herself until she went invisible and movie through solid objects. Hand to Hand combat - Blossom is extremely well in Hand to hand combat much better than Buttercup or in the comics and television Series.' ' Intellect - In combat Blossoms manages to think before she reacts making her always two steps before anyone of her sisters. Likes & Hates Loves *Her Sisters *Baths *Her hair *Pink *Computers *Car crashes *Bubbles *Internet * Games *Showers *Hanging out with her sisters *Being a hero *Friendly citizens *Crime fighting *Being a Leader *Books *Buttercup Hates *Crime and villains *Being tricked *Being defeated in a fight *Buttercup being mean to her *Senseless carnage *Watching her sisters argue *Having her hair butchered *Being thought of as being stupid *School Bullies *Failing tests Alias In Super Zeroes, PPG Blossom's alter-ego superheroine is Liberty Belle. She looks exactly like a cartoon version of Liberty Belle's PPGZ version in the "Special Powers" section. She constrains foes with her "Larriet of Guilt". She chose this persona after reading a comic of her favorite superheroine Freedom Girl (inspired by Wonder Girl and Wonder Woman). Her mode of transportation is via driving her Freedom Mobile designed with the American Flag on it. It is a large car with big gold wings in back. The picture mixed in between this section & the next is what Liberty Belle looks like in Powerpuff Girls Z. Powerpuff Girls Z {C}In Powerpuff Girls Z, Blossom's name is Hyper Blossom who is voiced by Nicole Bouma. Hyper Blossom was the first of the Powerpuff Girls Z squad to be hit by the white Z-ray and is the main character of the series. She uses a yo-yo. Like the original, she's the leader of the team. However, she is more intelligent than the original, is a bit boy-crazy, given to future husbands and romantic fantasies, and is also an otaku. She is very familiar with the mahou shojo genre, along with some typical anime/super sentai concepts and is regarded as a "hero maniac" in school, especially by Powered Buttercup. Hyper Blossom was the first to encounter Mojo Jojo Z at the park after buying sweets. If she doesn't eat sweets for a long time she can get very angry. Although she is often easily distracted and has been known to whine, Hyper Blossom tries her best to protect New Townsville, lead the team, and help the other Powerpuff Girls Z regardless of her situation (in one instance, when Hyper Blossom loses her all of her powers for the episode, she tries to fight alongside Rolling Bubbles and Powered Buttercup wearing Powered Buttercup's dad's spare wrestling mask). She is always completely perfect, usually being the first to come up with a plan to trick or defeat a monster that the Powerpuff Girls Z squad is having trouble with. She is completely close to Chomping Bullet. She plans to be married in the future. She is represented by hearts. Hyper Blossom uses a yo-yo, the string of which can extend and retract at will, giving Hyper Blossom control over its movements. Hyper Blossom can also control the spin on the yo-yo as well as have it emit pink energy blasts. Hyper Blossom currently has the most attacks of any of the 3 Powerpuff Girls Z. She introduces a new attack every episode. The names of her attacks are mainly based on sweets and she never repeats the same sweet name in other episodes. Some of her attacks are, "Strawberry Daifuku Spin", "Ice Cream Shoot", "Shooting Yo-yo" and "Wedding Cake Shoot". Hyper Blossom has no real main attack as she will use a different attack every episode, but many of the attacks resemble the "Shooting Yo-yo" and "Spinning Yo-yo" attacks in the first episode with some attacks having additional properties, such as a multi-hit property or the ability to catch objects. Hyper Blossom, like the American cartoon Blossom, can throw her bow like a bomb at the enemy.She doesn't look exactly like blossom because she has long strawberry blonde hair. Trivia *Blossom is the only member of the Powerpuff Girls with long hair. *Blossom's pink color may be a reference to the leaders usually wearing red or a shade of red in Super Sentai and many similar shows of Japanese origin (Pink is a lighter shade of red, which was likely chosen to look more feminine). *Blossom is the least favorited Powerpuff Girl, proven by online polls. *She is very active when she sees water running in the shower. *She also appered in PPGD. Still the leader of the the Powerpuff Girls. She is a bit more sensitive than her TV incarnation, but still very strong-willed. She gets kidnapped by Mandark later in the comic and develops a bit of a crush on Dexter as the comic progresses. Gallery Blossom Powerpuff Girls.jpg Blossom 1.gif blossome.png ppg_blossom_174x252.png powerpuff-girls-blossom-96x96-big.jpg blossom_paperdoll_thumb.jpg Blossom_as_Cartman.jpg|Blossom alias Cartman of South Park Blossom.jpg|Blossom in Fusion Fall Snapshot_6.png|Blossom's bio and how she appears in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Heros